Take My Hand, Take My Life
by boopboopglee
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm About to Break' ...what happens three years later. Where do they live? Whats up with Edward, Bella, and Caelan?
1. Welcome to My Life

**Sequel Time!**

**i do not own this!**

"Caelan stop beating Uncle Emmet!" I yelled from the laundry room as I ironed one of his little shirts. I didn't have to see Caelan but I knew what he was doing...it was my power. I could see what anyone was doing without having to actually know where they were. Like Alice...who was currently getting out of her beamer at the Cullen's house.

Since we had Caelan we moved out of the Cullen's house and into our own. It was huge, like Edward liked, had ten bedrooms and twelve bathrooms, four floors and two game rooms, two kitchens, 2 living rooms and two family rooms. There was a special music room for Edward and a library for me. It also had a picture room, a CD room and a freezer that held canisters of aminal blood (assorted by age of animal, age of storage, and type of animal) for all of us and an indoor junglegym room for Caelan.

I let out a sigh knowing that Caelan was beating the crap out of Emmet. Edward was behind me in a moment, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Let the boy play. It's not his fault Emmet is a wuss." He finished the statement by kissing my neck.

"I heard that!" Emmet boomed from the stairs. We both laughed quietly. As I turned to the side Edward dropped to caress my belly. I was seven months pregnant.

**Suprise!**Yeah, i know, but apparently the gods were so pleased with how we parented Caelan that they gave us another baby...this one however was growing inside of me.

What is quite funny is that Edward and I took DNA tests when Caelan was a baby and they came out positive that we were the parents. And we were given him. Gods are funny, arent they?

Oh! I might have forgot to mention. We built our house about five hundred feet from the meadow, our meadow. And we built it about three years ago. For everyone who wasn't paying attention it means that Caelan is now three.

Edward and I were married shortly after Caelan arrived. Caelan and Edward are the most important things in my life. Caelan is spoiled by both sets of grandparents and his aunts and uncles. We still see all of the Cullens on a daily basis, which is why there are so many rooms in this house but we wanted to make everything legit for my dad so we got our own place.

The best thing about having children given to you from god is that until they reach puberty they are only half vampire. And teaching a baby that you cant bite the human is a great thing because they learn very well. My parents still don't know about vampires (as it should be) and everyone can have a relationship with everyone else.

"Hi baby" Edward cooed at my stomach. "Ya' know i think the gods like to mess with us."

"I agree." I said as i tussled his hair and he continued kissing my stomach. The gods do not allow sex while having a baby, and only would give us the baby if we remained pure. We were told on the day Caelan was given to us that if we do a good job and remain pure we may have other children, so we are still virgins...I told you that the gods think they are hilarious.

"I love you" Edward whispered to the baby. Then my eyes flashed to outside of our house.

"My dad is here." I said. Edward stood. "Caelan" i said just above a whisper "grandpa Charlie is here." Edward and I walked out of the house and onto the front lawn and greeted my father.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said happily then he nodded at Edward "Hello Edward."

Edward smiled "Hello Sir." I smiled remembering how we kept Caelan a secret. When we were given Caelan we went to speak to Charlie. We told him I was four months pregnant. I began wearing foam covers to pretend I was showing, and within three months i said i had the baby. It worked too, Caelan was so small, he looked like a newborn, not a three month old.

"Grandpa!" Caelan screached as he ran outside to greet my dad.

"Hi little buddy, how are you?"

"Oh grandpa, im doing great. Yesterday, Uncle Jasper and I were playing outside and I found a really cool bug. You wanna see it? It's in a jar." Caelan didnt wait for a response he just pulled Charlie by the hand into the backyard. I turned to Edward.

"I still can't believe he doesnt hate you anymore." I said quietly to Edward.

"I know, after I impregnated his eighteen year old daughter in wed lock. Do you remember when he chased you around trying to get his hands on you to shake you by the shoulders and I stepped infront of him to protect you."

"I think thats when he realized you were no one to mess with."

"He did stop hating me soon after that."

"Because you protected me."

Then we heard Caelans little voice again.

"Wasnt that a cool bug? It is the coolest bug I have ever seen!" We saw the both of them walking back to the front yard.

"Was it a cool bug?" Edward asked. I laughed.

Charlie smiled. "It was the coolest _ant_ I have ever known."

"Dad do you want to go inside? I can make tea or coffee."

"No thanks Bella, I actually only stopped by to give you some mail, it was delivered to my house again." He walked to his Aston Martin (christmas present from us) and gave us the letters.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure? I have the special sports stations and a dozen bottles of cold Budweizer." Edward offered.

"Tempting but I can't. I am going fishing with Billy." He smiled. "Maybe another time Edward. It does sound like fun."

"Okay Mr. Swan." Charlie kissed Caelan and I, then patted my stomach and shook Edwards hand, Then he got in his car and left. "He loves me." Edward said.

"Haha." I said as we all walked back into the house. Emmet was drinking a jar of panther blood and watching Buffy the vampire Slayer, laying with his feet on the couch.

"Are you relaxed Emmet?" I said sarcastically.

"Emmet" Edward said. "You're such a slob."

"Thats not nice Edward. Yes Bella. Buffy is a crock of crap. Come on Caelan lets go play with chalk."

"Yay! Uncle Emmet you are so cool." He grabbed Emmets hand and they walked out the front door to play with chalk on the pavement.

**R&R**

**do you guys like it?**


	2. Welcome Baby

**dont own this!**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Edward!" I screamed. "Get the car! We need to go to Carlisle _now_!"

"Coming!" He screamed. He ran into the living room, where I was, with Caelan on his hip. "I've got you." He grabbed my hand and I stood.

In a flash we were at the hospital.

"We need a wheelchair!" Edward screamed. A nurse brought me a wheelchair. Caelan was now holding Edward's hand. _I am so glad we have self-controll_. I heard Edward think.

"I need Dr. Cullen, please?" I asked the nurse. Edward was so panicked, it was adorable.

"Um, he is on break. Is there anyone else we can get you?"

"I need my dad, lady!" Edward screamed and covered Caelans ears. "Come on! Get off of your lazy ass, get your beeper and beep him! He has been waiting to deliver this baby for weeks. Get Dr. Cullen!"

"Fine." She said angrily. She beeped him and he beeped back. "Room 204. I'll take you there."

"We can take ourselves." Edward said snidly. He wheeled us into Room 204. A nice nurse named Rosa changed me into my gown and set me up on the bed. Then Carlise came in the room.

"Are we going to have a baby?" He asked happily.

"Oh Carlisle, this baby is coming and I am in quite alot of pain right now. Can you get it out of me?" I had another contraction. "Like _now!_"

"Hey dad!" Edward said happily as he walked into the room with Caelan. "We're having a baby!"

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Bella, the nurse said you weren't completely dialated yet. You have to wait a little bit more." I groaned.

"How about this, Bella" Carlisle bargained. "I'll call Esme and have her tell everyone so they come now."

"Okay." I said as another contraction hit me. Edward pulled a chair right next to the bed and set Caelan in his lap as Carlisle left to call the family.

"Mommy is having a baby." He said to Caelan.

"Daddy, will it look like you?" Caelan asked Edward.

I looked over at Caelan. He looked just like Edward. Same color hair. Same perfect nose and defined jaw. His eyes were a mix between hazel and gold and huge. And he had a crooked smile. He was just like Edward. Down to loving the piano.

"Maybe" Edward smiled. He looked at me. "Or it will be gorgeous like mommy."

"Mommy?" Caelan asked.

"Yes."

"I love you and this baby will be good because I will show it how to behave."

"Thank you sweetie." I had a huge contraction. "Edward get Carlisle."

"One step ahead of you." Carlisle said as he entered the room. He checked some papers and smiled at Edward and I. "This baby is coming."

"Could of foolded me." I said as another contraction pained me.

"Hi!" Emmet said as he came in the room. Followed by Alice and Jasper then Esme and Rosalie.

"My mommy is having a baby!" Caelan said happily. "I'm going to be a big brother."

"Ahhh" I said as I grabbed my stomach.

"Okay. Well we are all going to wait outside." Emmet said as he pushed everyone except Esme out of the room. "Caelan would you like to come? I have a cool yo-yo that you can play with."

"Mommy can I go?" He asked as he turned to me.

"Yes." When the door was closed I plopped my head on the pillow. "This hurts!"

Esme smiled "It's worth it."

"Do you need a hand to hold?" Edward smiled as he held out his hand. I took it graciously.

"Bella?" Emmet asked as he opened the door. "Charlie is here."

"Let him in."

"Hi Bella" Charlie said quietly. "Hi Edward." He smiled."Congratulations!"

"Thank you sir." Edward smiled.

"Thank yo-ouch!"

"Whats wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Contraction." I said.

"Oh, well...I'll wait outside." I nodded at him.

"Bella it looks like this baby is coming."

"Pain killer!"

"Okay." He gave me a pain killer then I was told to put my feet in the saddles on the bed. I did so.

"ext contraction push please." Carlisle said.

"Okay." With Edward holding my hand the next contraction I pushed. Then there were two contractions about seven seconds apart. I pushed both times.

"OH MY GOD!" I pushed again. "AHHHHHH!"

"The baby is crowning."

"Well it hurts!" I yelled.

I looked at Edward to see him torn between looking and not looking.

"Edward, you can look its okay." I had another contraction and pushed.

"The head is out." I heard a baby crying and realized it was my baby. Edward hadn't looked yet.

"Edward, you can look if you want to." Then he looked and i could see his smiling face.

"The baby has such a beautiful face." He smiled as he kissed me. I had another contraction and pushed.

"One more Bella." Carlisle said. I pushed one more time.

"Edward and Bella" Carlisle said happily. "Here is your new baby girl. Edward cut the cord."

"Proudly" he said. He cut the cord. Carlisle wrapped our baby girl in a towel and gave her to me. She was beautiful. The had Edwards nose and eyes and my lips. Her hair looked like his aswell. She was beautiful.

"What should we name her?" I asked Edward.

"Ellie Marie."

"Thats perfect. Ellie Marie Cullen."

Edward walked to the door and opened it.

"Everyone...meet Ellie Marie." Then everyone ran into my room.

**R&R!!!!**

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY?**


	3. One Guess

**3 Weeks After Ellie Marie is brought home.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

"Mommy, El pooped." Caelan said as El began to cry.

"Okay sweetie." I said as I picked El out of her basinet and brought her to the nursery. We had been sitting in the living room playing checkers. Me against Edward with Caelan on Edward's lap with El sleeping in the basinet next to Caelan.

"Mommy?" Caelan asked from the nursery door.

"Yes kiddo?"

"Can I have a nickname too?" He walked into the room and was now standing next to my leg.

"Yes." I strapped the diaper onto Ellie and picked her up. "You know you had a nickname, it was Cale, and you said it was a fat kids name." Caelan giggled.

"I like Cade." He smiled. "Come on mommy, daddy is making El a bottle." Caelan smiled.

"Okay sweetie. You really are good at being a big brother."

He giggled again. "Having the power to know what people are doing for El and stuff can help being a big brother. I am so cool." He gave me a thumbs up then vampire ran down the stairs. "Dad!" he yelled "Can i have some too?"

I walked down the stairs at a slower speed. El was so small. She made Cade look like a normal boy.

--------in the kitchen--------

"Hi mommy." Cade smiled, he had a blood moustache.

"Caelan look at me." Edward said. Caelan did and Edward wiped it away with a napkin.

"Thank you daddy." Caelan smiled. Edward ruffled Caelans hair then kissed his head.

"And for you." Edward said to me as he held up a baby bottle filled with thick red liquid. I held it, it was warm.

"Thank you." I kissed him quickly on the lips. El squirmed so I plugged the bottle in her mouth, she closed her eyes and drank happily.

"Daddy? Can we play tag when I am done eating?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Caelan chugged the rest of his drink only to cough.

"Hands up!" I said. Caelan lifted his arms up and looked up to the sky. He stopped coughing, and laughed. "Caelan you shouldn't drink that fast."

"My name is now Cade, Mommy. I thought we spoke about this already?" He said as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. A red smudge was left on the fabric.

"Okay Cade. Go wash up. " He nodded and walked away to wash his hands and face.

"You know, he gets his speech from you." I said as I looked at Edward. He smiled.

"Cade?" He questioned.

"He picked that as a nickname." Edward smiled, not a crooked smile but a full grin, his beautiful pearly whites glistened.

"You never smirk anymore." I said aloud as i realized myself.

"What?"

"You always grin now, you never do your trademark crooked smile anymore, why are you so happy?" Edward didnt answer, but brought me infront of a wall with pictures of everyone in our family. He stood behind me and kissed the crook in my neck.

"One guess." He whispered. El burped, implying that she was done eating, then she yawned. "I'll put her down for a nap." Edward said as he took her from my arms and jutted up the stairs.

i turned back and stared at the pictures of my family. My husband and children were perfect. Beautiful. It tool my unnecessary breath away. My eyes saw Edwards family at the door then they knocked.

"Come in guys." They walked in the house.

"Your power takes all the fun away." Emmet said happily. He came over and kissed my cheek. "Hey Bella."

"Hi." I smiled. "El just went down for a nap." Rosalie whined. I giggled. She really liked Ellie. She had already painted her nails once and she and Alice have come over seven times with clothes for her and 'Cade'. I looked at Rosalie. "She will wake up again, i promise."

Everyone walked in and hugged or kissed me. Emmet and Esme did both. We all walked into the living room and sat down. I called Caelans nickname.

"Hi!" He screamed as he walked into the room. Kissing every one of his aunts and uncles. Then walked over to Carlisle and Esme. "Hi grandma, hi grandpa." He hugged and kissed them, then plopped himself between them.

"We still aren't used to that." Esme smiled at me. Edward walked into the room.

"Looks like we'll have more people playing tag than expected." He smiled. "Hi guys."

"You're paying tag? I wanna play!" Emmet boomed.

"Everyone that wants to play tag raise your hands." Cade announced.

Cade, Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper and suprisingly Rosalie and Alice raised their hands.

"Okay." Cade smiled. "One team will have an extra person. That can be you Uncle Emmet cause you are really slow."

"No way," Emmet laughed. "You are slower than me!" He joked.

"Oh no way." Cade laughed. "My dad is really fast and so is my mommy and I am fast and El will be too. But you are big and slow." He finished with a nod. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, then we race." Emmet suggested. Cade nodded.

"Come on guys lets play." Cade said as he grabbed his daddy's hand and walked out, everyone who wanted to play followed.

"He is so smart." Esme said.

"He takes after your son." i smiled.

"Nonsense, you are highly intelligent aswell." I couldnt help but smile when i saw her eyes light up at 'your son'. Then Cade ran back into the room.

"I forgot to kiss you." He said as he pecked my cheek and ran back out. I laughed.

"Bella, you are so...light." Esme said as she grinned.

"What?"

"Well...you're glowing. You just...glow now. But not in the bad way." I laughed.

"I know whatcha mean." I smiled. I thought quickly back to the dreaded day when I thought I would lose Edward, but instead gained Caelan.

We spoke happily for about two hours...then El woke up and everyone came back inside. When Edward came in Cade was sitting on his shoulders.

"We kicked Uncle Emmets teams butt." He smiled.

"Who was on Emmets team?" I asked.

"Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Bolder." Cade said. "And our team was daddy, me and Grandpa."

"Hungry?" I asked.

Some people nodded and I fed them. We all talked and played with Cade and El. At 7:30 El went to bed for the night and at 8 everyone left.

"Bed time, spunky." Edward said to Cade after his bath, and his teeth brushing. I walked into the room.

"Cade, wear a shirt to bed please." Edward took the matching shirt and helped Caelan put it on.

"Night sweetie." I said as i kissed his head.

"Good night spunky." Edward said as he kissed his head aswell.

"Night mommy and daddy. I love you."

"We love you too." Then we closed the door. We walked into our bedroom with the intention of watching television.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

He took his shirt off and looked at me quizically.

"Do you want anymore kids?" He gave me a crooked smile and I knew exactly what he ment.

**Lemon or no lemon?!?!?!?!?**

**r&r tell me whatcha think!**


	4. 5 Years and We're Flippin'

I OWN NOTHING!

"Well, i don't know." I smirked. Edward started to come toward me but Cade screamed 'daddy'. Edward winked at me before exiting the room. I walked into our in-suite bathroom, stripped my clothes and stepped into the steaming shower.

After about 10 minutes Edward walked back into our bedroom.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Shower." I said praying he followed me in as I washed the conditioner out of my hair. I heard the bathroom door open and close and saw his form infront of the fogged glass of the walk in shower.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Can I come in?" I smiled, and though I was excited, could feel the nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I had never seen him naked, or he for myself.

"Are you naked yet?" I asked He smirked.

"Yes, I am standing out here stark ass naked."

"Close your eyes." I knew he would listen. I opened the shower door and pulled him in with me. I closed the door and kissed his shoulder. "Hello." I whispered. I still hadn't looked at his body. His eyes fluttered open and I saw the lust shining through the gold.

He didn't look at my body, but locked his eyes with my own before lifting up my chin for a kiss. "Hello beautiful." he whispered as he pulled away. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him under the stream of water. I reached to get his hair wet and shampooed and conditioned it. As I was washing the conditioner out, my breast brushed against his chest and he purred.

"Edward." I whispered, i watched his eyes lazily drift open. I took his hand in my own and pulled him out of the shower. I ran vampire speed knowing he would be delayed and jumped onto the bed, under the comforter. He was standing at the foot of the bed eyeing me, and i waved. I heard him growl and then he was ontop of me, on top of the comforter, kissing me passionatly.

I moved my head up as he began kissing my neck and i felt him remove the comforter from between us and place it over him. Now we were both under the comforter. He kissed my mouth again hard, and his hand drifted from my neck to my shoulder, over to my collarbone before lightly drawing a finger over my right breast. I gasped.

I heard him chuckle as he rotated to kiss my neck again, his hand still fondling my tender breast. I gasped again and twined my fingers through his hair. He brought his head down to stop at my other breast. I moaned loudly.

I began writhing and brought my leg up slightly only to have it make contact with his throbbing member, he groaned a response.

"Edward" I moaned quietly. "Edward." He moved his left hand to my thigh and brought it to my opening. He stroked it carefully before touching my sensative nerve and causing me to buck at his hand. "Edward." I moaned again before yanking his head up to mine again. I needed his mouth on mine. He brought his right hand to my hip keeping his left petting and french kissing me passionatly. I was writhing and moaning before I placed both of my hands on his chest and pushed.

"God!" I moaned. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again he was in the pounce position at my feet, his eyes narrowed and looking ready to kill. I giggled, causing him to quirk an eyebrow.

Slowly he brought his hands up my calves, over the knee and finally the thigh opening my legs. He crawled his way to being over me again, only now being at the position to enter.

"I love you so much." I whispered. He blinked and smirked.

"You will never know the depth of love i contain for you Bella." He kissed me quickly on the lips before resting his forerhead on mine. "This might hurt you, are you ready?"

"I've been ready..." He smirked crookidly.

Slowly he entered, so painstakingly slowly. He reached my barrier and kissed me, plunging in. I automatically bucked my hips causing him to groan in my mouth.

"Oh." I breathed as he pulled out and dove back in. He was driving in and out as I rotated my hips in a circular pattern meeting his hips when he was fully in.

"I love you." He breathed in my ear as he picked up pace.

"Dont..." I cried "Stop."

He picked up pace and plunged harder, hitting my spot repeatidly causing my walls to tighten. I was moaning and writhing, he was near edge too. He bit my shoulder and plunged harder than ever before and I tipped over the edge, falling into oblivian.

He didnt stop, only continued at that strength and reached his peek. Feeling him tighten and release inside of me was an amazingly sensual feeling.

"mmmmm." He said as he kissed my lips tenderly.

"That was...thank you Edward." I whispered. He was still inside of me, and he put his head on my chest.

"Lets just lay like this." He proposed, I 'mhm'ed a response.

Feeling closer to him than ever before, he kissed where my heart would beat and layed his head down again.

**R&R!!**

first real lemon ever, besides a slice. how was it?


End file.
